The emergence of the cellular phone in the last few years has revolutionized the telecommunications industry. Where in the past telephones were largely confined to homes, offices, and other stationary structures, cellular technology has made it possible for phones to be truly portable and exist nearly anywhere there are people--in cars, on boats, on airplanes, or even on distant mountain tops.
While cellular phones have revolutionized the telecommunications industry, they have had little effect on the computer industry. This is due, at least in part, to the difficulty in connecting cellular phones and computers. Prior attempts at connecting cellular phones and computers have been inefficient and expensive, and normally involve the use of a coaxial or other type of wired cable between the computer and cellular phone to transmit data. This approach defeats the portable nature of the cellular phone (and, possibly the computer as well), and fails to fully realize the potential benefits that could exist with an efficient marriage of cellular and computer technologies.